Hello: The Alternate Ending
by RaccoonEater
Summary: The alternate ending to Hello.Song fic using Mcr's S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/


I looked up at Johnny, who was sticking his head out of the doorway and staring at Zim wickedly, "Johnny?"

"Molly, I'm gonna do this alone."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I can't bear to see you hurt." He looked at me, "Stay here."

**Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide**

Before I could retaliate to his statement he was already screaming curses and charging at Zim with his blade.

Zim spun around and large robotic legs flung out of his back pack. One of them hit Johnny and slammed him into the wall. Johnny hit the wall so hard that steam was coming from the metallic walls.

"Johnny!" I screeched I ran as fast through the steam as I could Johnny, "Johnny, are you ok?" I gasped when I saw the bloody gash in the back of his head. "Oh my god..." I covered my mouth in shock.

Johnny took shallow breaths. "Damn that alien." He swallowed and sat up.

I heard a menacing chuckle from a certain green boy, "Pitiful human FILTH! You thought you could stop ZIM?" He laughed.

**Make a wish when your childhood dies  
Hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries  
We're all alone tonight**

Johnny shook as he struggled to stand.

"Stupid HUMAN. You let your feelings for this earth woman slow you down." Zim hit Johnny with the metal leg again.

Johnny landed with a sickening THUD.

"Now you die student teaching human."

His leg jabbed me sin the side. It didn't puncture me but it hurt like Hell.

I fell over as I heard Zim laugh. I squeezed my eyes open and shut. Zim pressed a button, activating the blob. I hear him laugh again.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Johnny stand up with his machete and charge at Zim.

Johnny runs under his spider-like legs and slices each of them off. I was surprised how weak they were.

**Hold your breath when a black bird flies  
Count to seventeen and close your eyes  
I'll keep you safe inside**

Out of the corner of my eye I see Johnny stand up with his machete and charge at Zim.

Johnny runs under his spider-like legs and slices each of them off. I was surprised how weak they were.

Zim fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and jumped on Johnny, "Pitiful human! I shall destroy you!" He punched him in the face. Hard.

Johnny falls over and takes Zim down with him. He rolls over and starts beating Zim.

Zim kicks Johnny off, sliding him across the floor. Johnny hits a big piece of machinery and tries to sit up.

Zim jumps into the air and kicks down on Johnny's stomach. Johnny slumps over in pain.

Zim smirks and grabs the discarded machete and points it down at Johnny.

**He burns my skin  
Never mind about the shape I'm in  
I'll keep you safe tonight, y-yeah**

"You humans are so weak." Zim laughed as he swung the blade down and said "Die you ball of meat!"

Johnny, as quick as a squirrel, rolled out of the way. making Zim stab the big machine. "Not today." Johnny kicked Zim in the chest, making Zim let go of the blade and it flew into a screen.

"Asshole." Zim said when he hit the floor, landing on broken glass that fell from the screen.

Then sirens went off. Lights flashed and Zim laughed as he bleed. "Too late human." He closed his eyes and flung his head back as he started to laugh harder.

The laughs of pure insanity rang through the lab.

**Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide  
Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide**

Zim let himself go limp. "I'll be back on Irk soon."

The lights went out, and the blob grew. It swallowed the glass it was in and stared to devour the lab.

"Shit!" Johnny yelled. He ran to me and carried me through the halls.

Johnny shot up the elevator trash can and through the house. The blob was getting faster.

He burst through the door and stumbled off the yard, crashing onto the road ahead.

I was laying down, hurt, on the pavement.

The sky looked so dark, but blue. 

**Blow a kiss at the methane skies  
See the rust through your playground eyes  
We're all in love tonight.**

Johnny kneeled looking down at me, blocking the view of the sky.

"Molly," He said, "We can't run from this."

"No!" I said, "We can."

I knew he was right. This was the inescapable.

Johnny held my hand, "We couldn't do it..."

**Leave a dream where the fallout lies  
Watch it grow with the tearstain dries  
To keep you safe tonight**

Everything tingled with sadness and guilt.

Death is coming for everyone because we couldn't stop Zim.

I felt Johnny squeeze my hand tighter.

**Heat burns my skin  
Never mattered 'bout the shape I'm in  
I'll keep you safe tonight, y-yeah**

I thought for a minute. About everything that just happened...

"_I can't bear to see you hurt, stay here."_

"_Stupid HUMAN you let your feelings for this earth woman slow you down"_

_He protected me... _I thought.

I felt the blob was coming closer.

**Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide  
Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide**

Johnny obviously killed a lot of people.

Why not... me?

_**Love, love, love**_** won't stop this  
Bomb, bomb, love won't stop this  
Bomb, bomb, love won't stop this**

The little tiny thought that Johnny may have... loved me ran through my head.

"NO!" I screamed. "Johnny I don't wanna die! Not yet! We gotta run!"

**Run, run, bunny run  
Run, run, bunny run**

Johnny shook his head, "No Molly. It's just... meant to be.

**Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide**

"Johnny I want to live."

**Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide**

"Why?"

**Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide**

"Because I-" PAIN! I screamed. The blob was killing me.

I heard Johnny scream too.

_Why tonight-?_

**Move your body when the sunlight dies  
Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow  
Everybody hide...**

**A/N: That was kind of messed up, was it not? Heheh, anyway, yeah, that was the alternate ending that I thought up while listening to MCR's S/A/R/E/C/RO/W/ I don't own the rights to any of MCR's material or InvaderZIM or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.**


End file.
